


Shattered love

by ninokazumiya



Category: Arashi (Band), Ohmiya - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninokazumiya/pseuds/ninokazumiya
Summary: Ohno Ichiro never knows that love can hurts like this. Ohno Shiro the one who can't stop loving. A story about love, story about siblings, a story about a love that never meant to be.





	Shattered love

The moment their mother give birth to Shiro, that is the very moment Ichiro learn about love. How he love that tiny little fingers gripping his tightly, how Shiro only stop crying once in Ichiro embrace, how Shiro only able to sleep once Ichiro are the ine who sings him lullaby, all, all of it, he loves it all. He loves how clingy Shiro towards him. He wants to protect his little brother, so much and it never occured to him that this would be his first time feeling so.

He knows it was love when Shiro bring his friend, by the name of Okada home. He saw how Okada looks at his brother, how his stare would linger a little too long, and how his eyes sparks. That time, all he knows is Shiro is only him, belong to him amd can only depends on him, so he went straight to the pair and grab Shiro wrist and drag him to their room. He was 16 by then, Shiro is 13. He only let go when Shiro hand starts trembling and when he looked up his little brother was already crying. He should stop, he knows but his heart just won't let him. So he went and kiss Shiro, his little brother. And it surprise him how Shiro answers his kiss, but it didnt stop him hence makes him bolder. He deepened the kiss, push his tongue inside Shiro mouth and by the time he realized, he was on top of Shiro on his bed. Shiro blushed cheeks only escalated things further and that day Shiro belongs to him. How Shiro clings to him while he push inside, deeper, how they become one, he lay his marks on Shiro nape, claiming as his. Since that day, they are like a married couple, unseparable.

But it was like, they are there just for sex, he knows he love Shiro, and by the way Shiro resonding, he knows Shiro feels the same too. But not even once did they confess. Not even once he uttered that sacred love. He can see Shiro going restless day by day. He can see that the things they had together is eating Shiro up alive, he can see that Shiro wants more than this. But he can't. He can't. He was being selfish enough by fucking his brother behind their parents back, but to really put a tittle to what they have together, it was impossible to him. He love his brother, he wants his brother yet he does not want to break his parents heart. So he did what he did, having sex with his brother, kissing his lips with all the love he had. 

Little did he knows, he had taken Shiro for granted. Shiro, exhausted, used has found another way to mending his broken heart. How he starts spending more and more time outside, with his friends. He was 15 when he first used drugs. He likes the feels when he consume it, he forgot about Ichiro, his brother that he loves so much. His brother that never seems to love him back, only there to fuck him. With all this thought swirling in his mind, he just can't stop taking drugs. 

And then one day everything went down south. He takes too much, Shiro takes too much and his body can't take it. Ichiro remember how he runs so fast to the hospital, how his heart was on his throat, how his tears never stop falling. But it all was too late. His Shiro gone, his Shiro has leave him forever. Even when he screams until he was unconcious, Shiro never come back. 

When Okada about to go home from Shiro's funeral, he gave something, a book, a diary to be exact, he push it roughly to Ichiro chest and runs away. At night, when he was about to go sleep at Shiro's bed, when he was crying while hugging Shiro's pillow, when he was missing Shiro so much, he remember that diary and read it. And it makes Ichiro hates himself much more he wants to commit suicide. Inside the diary, is all the feelings that Shiro never say out loud, he poured it through his diary. Oh how he hates himself, how dumb he is, he cant stop blaming himself.

2 months has passed since Shiro has gone, his birthday is coming in this weekend which is on 17th of June. Even if their mum was surprised when Ichiro being all happy and brought a cake for Shiro's birthday celebration, she didnt shows it. But what s waiting for their mother when he open Ichiro's bedroom door, was not a happy Ichiro singing birthday songs, but Ichiro with his wrist cut open and blood pooling over it. Beside his lifeless body, lay a note saying " In this world where our love is forbidden, may its blossom in the hereafter".

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my very first writing and pardon for the lack of vocabulary well English is not my native languange. I think everyone know who Ichiro and Shiro is. Yup it was Ohno amd Nino and yes I have a thing for incest love which ends with tragedy. So it was all compiled .. taraaaa~~ 
> 
> Comment are much love.


End file.
